


Wish

by FanficCentral30



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Genocide Papyrus, Genocide Sans, M/M, NSFW, References to Genocide Route, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is lamenting over the passing of his brother and he has one wish for the stars in the Underground Cavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is for two people in tumblr for both of them drew sad comics..so putting a little happiness for them. :) I hope you guys like it. 18+ Please  
> (Genocide Sansx Genocide Papyrus, character death, smut, fontcest, revival)

Everything is so quiet. It’s been a while since I’ve heard any sounds, besides the snowflakes descending from the mountains. One after another they seem to find their place. I can only hear the shuffling of my feet pressing against the soft mush. I dunno where I was heading, too much bad things have happened. Ever since that Hum....no, ever since that creature came into the underground, there has been nothing but dust. 

Dust and silence. 

I miss the noise that this small community made. I can still hear the voices of Doggo arguing with Doggessa in Grillby’s about a bet he had made..and lost. I miss hearing the noise of the old jukebox playing some jazzy tunes. Grillby always loved that type of music. My eyes caught a quick glance at the old wooden tavern. It was small and the floor creaked but it was my second home. Too many memories and jokes around my usual place that I sat, hearing laughter and chatter and also chatting with Grillbs. I can’t go in there anymore. It’s soda pressing. Hehe...I still got it. 

I kept walking, my eye sockets glancing towards the two story cottage that I had bought for me and Papyrus. 

Papyrus.....

I couldn’t help but stop at my tracks, gazing upon our home. It was comfortable and warm, filled with love. I didn’t realized I had headed to our front door. I didn’t feel like going inside yet, but, I pressed my skeletal hands on the door, closing my eyes. I can still hear the warm memories of me and my brother. 

“PICK UP YOUR SOCKS, SANS!” 

“It’s cool, bro!” 

“UGH! IT’S BEEN ON THE FLOOR FOR A WEEK, PICK.THEM.UP!” 

“That’s a good color on you, bro. I like cyan you like this.” 

“SANS!” 

Heh, I loved teasing him, telling jokes to him, though he got frustrated with the puns, but I could tell he enjoyed them, though he wouldn’t admit it in front of me. He tried really hard to make our home as comfortable as possible. If there was anything he wanted, I would get for him. He had determination like no other monster. 

Of course, they were moments more intimate between us..

“SANS! P-PLEASE..RUB MORE SOFTLY!” 

“Heh..you’re awfully cute like this, bro.” 

“NYEHHHHHH!!! S-SANS...P-PLEASE!” 

“Shhh....i got you, bro.” I remember rubbing his head against my chest. He purred so beautiful. 

“SANS. T-TELL ME WE’LL DO THIS MORE OFTEN!” 

“OF COURSE, BRO. ANYTHING YOU WANT. ANYTHING!” I GAVE HIM A SOFT SKELETAL KISS ON HIS FOREHEAD. JUST ME AND HIM TOGETHER, BLISSFULL. 

Papyrus...I loved you so much. Why did they have to take you away from me? You were the butter to my bread. My soul heart always belong to you. Now, you’re gone.   
\--  
I continued walking past my other sentry station towards the waterfall sections. I always get an euphoric feeling hearing the gush of rain water cascading from the surface, pillowing down into the underground lake. It’s a sweet serenading sound that I have always enjoyed. More-so when Papyrus is with me. 

I can’t stop thinking about him. He was my world...my life. My eye-socket focused on an indentation on the floor. I remember this place. I had claimed Papyrus and given him a good time. I remember brushing my skeletal fingertips down his vertebra, slowly licking his neck down to the clavicle. His shudders, bones rattling as I went further down, slowly nibbling his rib-cage, sweating dripping from our bones. Small skeletal kisses around his face, his teeth, hips and pelvis grinding and feeling our heat rise up. 

I plunged into him. 

Those beautiful screams vibrating from those skeletal lips. I can still hear them, calling out my name and his delicate hands grasping into my rib-cage, our bodies melding together. Kisses after Kisses we continue our exotic dance, our ecto appendages intertwining, with my shaft firmly wedge inside of him, filling every moist orifice. It wasn’t usually long before he milked out my fluids, filling him to the brim with the stick solution. Gods, afterwards, how beautiful he looked. I feel blessed to know that beautiful skeleton is mine. 

I-I must have excited myself since I’m now touching my skeletal rib-cage along with pulling out my shaft from my shorts, stroking at an even pace. Every time I rub hard on the base of my shaft, I feel Papyrus, using that long, thick orange appendage licking, tugging at the base, slowly suckling my juices and stroking every ridge with his appendage. He would even go further, without hesitation. He always said to me that he strive to be the best he could be. He was the best at everything. I miss him so much. 

“Nugghhh....P-P.....PAPYRUS!!!!” 

I couldn’t take it anymore and milked my fluids out into the indented place, my shaft dripping slow until it sauntered into a slump. At this point, I had landed on my ass to the floor, completely exhuasted, but blissful. I closed my eyes, feeling fatigue, my whole body laying face down on the floor.   
\--  
It had been hours since I had awaken from that place. Now I was traveling through a pebbled road, the lanterns flickered in and out with some echo flowers blossoming along the way. I passed by Temmie’s village and heading down the roadways, going past the garbage dump. Still, all I could hear was silence. Whatever that creature’s purpose was, they did accomplish most of it. But not all. 

That night in the judgment hall was one I will never forget. The creature was heading to King’s Asgore throne. I knew I had to end the carnage right then and there. The creature had taken so many monsters from the underground, so many people I cared about. But, most of all, they took my brother away from me. They took my heart and soul. My life. 

I was not going to let them take anyone away from them ever again. 

The battle was intense. The creature kept on slashing and I kept on dodging, using everything in my arsenal to attack them. I can still hear their malice laughter, with their hands soiled in dust and the steel blade stained in crimson red. They have taken so much from me. So many people I cared about and loved. I couldn’t afford to not care anymore and I was determined to not let Papyrus passing be in vain. 

I avenged my brother. 

So vividly I remember seeing the still body of that creature lying on the tilted floor, red pooling around them. I just lost it at the point and wailed in tears. So many tears. I had stopped the carnage that surely would have come to the surface or from dusting more monster. I tossed the creatures body into the core, pulling out from my pocket a small soul heart that had a faint of orange color on it. Papyrus last gift to me. 

“SANS, I WANT YOU TO HAVE THIS.” 

“B-Bro! T-That’s you’re...” 

“SANS! PROMISE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THAT YOU WILL KEEP THIS WITH YOU ALL THE TIME!” 

“B-But....” 

“PLEASE SANS!” 

“.....Okay bro. I don’t do well with promises, but, for you bro, I’ll keep your heart with me.” 

I didn’t realized I walked through the center of the valley, looking up and gazing at our underground stars. I couldn’t help but smile again, the both of us visiting this place and having Papyrus look through my telescope. Seeing that ring around his eye, that was hilarious. Ah, so many good memories. I reached into my inner jacket pocket, pulling out the soul heart, gently caressing the soft edges. It had dulled a bit, but there was still a very tiny flicker of orange speck on that heart. I gently wrapped the soul heart around Papyrus red scarf, keeping it warm and placed it comfortably on a soft patch of grass. 

“I’ll be back, bro. I promise.” 

I walked a bit away from the soul heart, looking up at the underground stars, echo flowers were blooming all around me. My body quivered and I felt my knees hit the ground. So much as happened, so much have I lost. But, the one person I lost the most, the one I loved the most, is gone. 

And I want him back. 

“Stars, tonight. I want to make a wish. All my life I've been a lazybones and I wasn’t all that special, but, there was always someone really special to me. He was sweet, caring and kind. He went the extra mile and had the determination to be everyone’s best friend. He showed a lot of love and warmth. He was MY best friend...and lover. I loved him more than anything else in this underground world and above.” 

Tears were now spilling and my body quivered, but I can’t stop. I have to lament my desires. I want him back. I want my brofriend back. 

“A-And...And.....I WANT HIM BACK! I MISS HIS SWEET KISSES. I MISS HIS LOVEABLE SMILE THAT HE WOULD GIVE TO ME EVERY MORNING. I MISS HIS SPAGETTI COOKING, EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE TEARABLE, HE POURED LOVE INTO IT. I ALSO MISS HIS BIT OF MOTHERING TO ME, BUT HE DID THAT WITH CARE. HE WAS GOOD TO EVERYONE AND CARED ABOUT MONSTERS AROUND HIM. I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! PAPYRUS....I LOVE YOU. I MISS YOU! P-PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! P-PLEASEEE......COME..BACCCCCCKKKKKKKK!” 

I couldn’t hold on anymore to the tears as they gushed out of my eye-sockets. My own soul heart ache over the void of not having him around. Never could I have thought this pain would be so tremendous. He meant everything to me. EVERYTHING! The tears landed along the floor but a few drops landed on the echo flowers. As I kept on bawling, the echo flowers were illuminating along with the underground stars and the illuminating spread all around the area, until they spread around the soul heart of my brother. What I didn’t realize at the time was that the illumination started to pour energy into the soul heart, slowly, but surely, the faint color of the soul heart started to get into a brighter orange, a large bright blue circle forming around it. Soon, a body started to materialize until every bone fragment was put together, along with two soft eyesockets opening up. 

I sat back up, wiping away the tears and gazing upon the echo flower, my thoughts lost in memories. “Papy...” 

“S-SANS?!” 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. This has to be a dream. NO, it couldn’t be real. 

“S-SANS?! W-WHERE ARE YOU?” 

There was no mistaking it. That was my brother’s voice. 

MY BROTHER!!!!

I quickly rose up to my feet and turned to my side. I almost fainted over the marvelous beauty that stood before me. My brother was standing mere inches in front of me, shaking a bit and looking around, fear etched on those sweet skeletal cheeks. I own cheeks hurt over the wide grin I was fashioning, for nothing made me happier than seeing him again. 

“P-PAPYRUS?!!!” 

He finally turned around, his orbs glossing, with that beautiful smile once again spreading. “S-SANS?!!!” He took a step forward but started to tumble down. Without hesitation, I quickly teleported in front of him, catching him in mid-air before he collasped. 

“I-I’M SORRY, SANS. I’M...A BIT TIRED!” 

“I-It’s okay, Papy. You’re back! You’re back in my arms again, that’s what’s important.” The both stared at the other, warm smiles being exchanged, along with a soft clank of our teeth. A beautiful kiss to mark this occasion. Papyrus nuzzled into my neck, feeling exhausted, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. 

“SANS, CAN WE GO HOME NOW?” 

I Pressed my forehead against his own, my own soul heart fluttering and glowing brightly along with his own, giving him a nod. 

“Yeah, Pap. Let’s go home, bro. I’ll make you your favorite dish and some more.” Papyrus sighed in content, placing a soft kiss on my chin. I can’t believe my wish came true. Papyrus..is back again and in my arms. I gently scooped him up, carrying him in a bridal style fashion, enjoying every minute of holding him close. I’m never letting go of this beauty. Together, we’ll be fine. I have all that I need.


End file.
